Christmas Love
by Vakhi201
Summary: A Christmas story involving humor and a love triangle.


A story that I never got around to publishing. Kind of lost it. I don't own the characters.

It was the Friday before everyone left for the Christmas holidays and everyone was either outside playing in the snow, skating, or sitting in their common room talking about stuff. Harry and Ron were in a game of wizard's chest by the fireplace. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the couch talking and drinking hot chocolate. Little did the other know that they were thinking about their best friend in a more than friendly way? Hermione had hope that something would happen as she had liked girls since she was 10 years old. Ginny was already in love with Hermione as she was everything that someone could want. The two girls were just afraid to think about it.

The reason is that they didn't want to be pointed out by the snakes or other students and be beaten up for it. So the pair of them buried the feelings and all of a sudden came back more powerful. Ginny had already scorned herself for allowing her brain to go wondering around the thoughts of the bushy haired brunette. She had also spasm to point of having a lingering feeling on her body for hours. Hermione on the other hand scorned herself to the point of not being able to think properly saying that logic solves everything yet she couldn't figure it out. Both were so deep in their thoughts that neither noticed how close they had gotten together on the couch.

Hermione had her head on Ginny's shoulder humming quietly to her self thinking about Ginny. When Ginny finally noticed this she said, "Uh...Mione, could you get off me?" Hermione heard her and blushed beet red then muttering "Sorry about that Gin." '_Wow, I could not allow that to happen. She is so warm and... Stop that rubbish thinking this instant. You are not supposed to like girls that way._' Hermione thought to herself. Mione got another refill of her hot chocolate while Ginny gulped her hot chocolate. '_She is so cute when she is like that. It is so nice to have touch. She is so soft and warm I wonder what it would be like to sleep with...' _Her thoughts were interrupted when Ginny let out a BELCH so loud that it caught the attention of the whole common room. Everyone looked at her dumb founded.

"What, is a girl not allowed to burp?!" Hermione looked up to see that she was pouting like a little kid and went into a laughing fit which lasted about 10 minutes. At the end of it, the 2 girls were on the floor laughing. "Oi Gin you could be at least a bit quitter next time." "Sorry Ronnikins but don't you like to have some competition in your league of belching or afraid of being beat by a girl?" Ron sat there with the Weasly shade of red on his face then muttered "Yeah right." He then back to his game of chess against Harry and won once again. "Well goodnight everyone. I'm off to get some rest. Coming?"

"No mate, I'm going to stay down here and talk with girls for a bit while drinking hot chocolate." "Suit yourself mate. Have fun with listening to gossip and whatever else girls talk about." The girls were a bit furious with Ron for saying that. Harry saw this and gave them his grin of knowing that he was planning something. Ron went up the stairs staring at Hermione. Harry was putting away the chess game then went to sit in between the two girls on the couch and got some hot chocolate. "How are you doing Mione?"

"I'm doing a lot better now that that git Ron is gone to bed and the 3 of us can talk about things more open with each other. Ron kept an eye on us." "Hey Gin, how are YOU doing tonight?" Harry asked while drinking hot chocolate. "Good now that that stupid brother of mine is gone to bed for the night. I can talk more open around the 2 of you than anyone else." Hermione's eyes were now shining when Harry said "Mione, your eyes are shining again and it makes you look breath taking. Anyone could get lost in them. And you only do it around me or when you are with me and Ginny." Oh...My...God..."was all Ginny could say before getting lost in her eyes.

"Harry, I only do it with you and Ginny because you are the only 2 people that I trust completely and you are always there for me no matter what. Ron is a good friend but I am closer to you and Ginny. He also gave me this look that creeped me out when he was going up stairs." "Then Mr. Weasley and I will be having a nice chat when he wakes up." "Thanks Harry. I really would like you to do that with Ron." "I don't have a problem with doing it Hermione." "Anyway, who do you like Mione?"

"I don't like Ron more than a friend. I only like one boy and one girl." Hearing this made Ginny's heart swell with happiness and hope. "Mione, you're bisexual or lesbian?" "I am lesbian mostly and have known since I was 10. The boy that I like, well love, is very special to me and Ginny. The type of love that I have for this boy is purely emotional and not sexual in any way. It's not your brother." "Harry, please promise me that you won't treat me any differently." Harry took her hands and placed his on top of hers to give her some assurance as to what he was going to say. "Hermione Granger, I will never treat you any differently than what I do now. I love you for who you are as a person and will not change that."

'Don't get your hopes up Hermione.' The brunette was in love with Harry to. Anyone would be to be honest. Ginny only fell for Hermione. Harry liked both of the girls and would love to date both of them at the same time. 'Sucks to be you Ron. Hermione's mine. I know that she likes Ginny,' thought Harry to himself. "I noticed that the two of you were cuddled up earlier on the couch and thought it was really cute that you were doing that. Did I miss out on anything?" Harry said through peels of laughter at the site of his two girls blushing madly. "Yeah it was totally comfortable Harry. You should really consider joining us sometime."

"Then in that case if you're inviting me to join you right now I'll take you up on your offer." He moved to lie down on the pillow and gently pull the girls to his shoulder. The effect was very relaxing to the girls as they finally got the chance to cuddle with the object of their affections. Hermione was happy because she got cuddle with her best friend and love interest. Ginny was happy because she got to cuddle with the object of her affections and really good friend in a platonic matter. Harry was happy because he had Hermione in an emotional matter.

'My god finally this is so nice to have his and her arms wrapped around me,' Hermione thought happily to herself. The raven haired teen became curios about her other interest so he asked, "Mione, who is your other love interest in this emotional way?" Her response was to nuzzle Harry's cheek like a cat would. "Does that answer your question?" He didn't answer instead held both girls a bit tighter. They fell into a comfortable silence and eventually fell asleep together in each other's arms.

'"_Hermione, you actually like me more than a friend?" The bookworm could only blush bright red at the assumption. "Yeah I kinda do like you. I mean who couldn't fall for you? You're absolutely beautiful in everyway and I like the fact that your hand fits in mine and when we cuddle you're really soft and warm. It provides me a sense of contentment that I only get around you. Harry is really nice to cuddle with when you're down though." Ginny could only stare at Hermione in wonder as she filled with tears of joy. Her mind was short circuited. "Ginny do you see something you like? I could let you use my lap as a head rest to you knows." The other girl blushed the colour of her hair. "I would like that very much. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Hermione didn't answer immediately as she was lost in the feeling of playing with Ginny's hair. She was leaning against a tree in their spot around the Burrow that no one knew about. "I would love nothing more than that." She slowly bent down to kiss her and was about to when they were called. "I'm still going to kiss you later."_

Ginny was awakened from the best dream of her life by her grumbling stomach. 'Guess I should have eaten dinner then.' Ginny still had her head on Harry's shoulder and her hands caressing his face while her other was holding Hermione's hand. When she looked to the clock to see the time she was shocked to see that it was almost noon and that meant lunch would be served shortly. Her stomach went off again and decided that it was time to wake up her other love interests. "(Air horn Spell here).

This caused the other two to jump off the couch 10 feet in the air while Ginny struggled to hold in her laughter. "GINERVRA MOLLY WEASLEY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? YOU COULD HAVE DEAFEND THE TWO OF US!" She didn't stop laughing in the least until her stomach that rumbled the common room. "You woke us up because your beast couldn't hold on for another few hours?" Hermione went over and promptly kissed Ginny to shut her up. It was returned in the equal parts.

Hands started wandering pretty quickly as they got deeper into it. "Uh girls, could you please finish because my stomach just rumbled and would put Ron's to shame." "Oh you're just jealous because you're not getting any attention from us. Shall we go and eat now?" The all agreed that they should go get something to eat. They headed out at a leisurely pace set to their own speed. Harry was in between the two girls with his arms wrapped protectively around their waists.

On their way down to the great hall on the stair well they ran into none other Draco Malfoy. "Good morning Potter. Fancy seeing you here at this time of day with those two ladies." "Look Malfoy if you're just going to insult us or waste our time just move out of the way." "I'm not here to do anything other than wish you Merry Christmas and say that it took long enough for the 3 of you to realize your feeling for each other. Other than that, have a nice day Potter, Granger, and Weasely. Oh and don't get used to this friendly side of me as it is Christmas and will go back to normal in front of crowds. Outside of that you'll see this side of me."

The 3 of them were taken aback from the sincere words of Draco Malfoy staring them right in the face. The look in his eyes gave them everything they needed to know. Pure, shining honesty. "Shocking isn't it? Well that is what you'll get used to eventually. Now shall we go to the hall?" They all followed in stride with this new Draco. 3 grumbling stomachs made their presence known. When they got to the hall, the smell of bacon made their mouths drool with want. "BACON!" Hermione yelled and leapt from her friends hands darting right to the bacon platter that was being served.

"Mione, save some for me will you," Ginny asked while diving right to the bacon trying to quell her stomach. "Harry, you should get some before those 2 eat all of it. I've seen what they can eat. More than Ron when on an empty stomach." So Harry took the suggestion and started filling his plate with whatever he could get his hands on. Eggs, toast, waffles, bacon, sausages, pancakes, and pumpkin juice were what the lad got for his breakfast. Hermione was eating as though it was the end of the world. Ginny's stomach had finally been filled after letting out a burp that caused the staff to look at her along with all the other students who stayed at the castle. "WHAT? THAT'S NORMAL FOR ME TO DO THAT! WANT TO HEAR ANOHTER ONE FOLKS?"

Ginny asked as if nothing happened. The professors stared at her with a WTF look written across their faces. After brunch was done they all headed back to there common rooms to get ready for playing out in the snow and other related activities. On the way back the group saw a sign for the upcoming dance at the school over the holidays for the students that stayed. "Hey guys look at what I found. It's a dance for all the students who stayed over the christmas holidays at the school." "Awesome. I think that we should all go to it. It'll be a good way to spend our holidays together," Ginny said while taking hold of Hermione's hand.

"Than it's settled that we're all going together. Would any of you happen to know how to dance? Because I've never danced with anyone before," Harry said while rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Both girls got mysterious looks in their eyes. "Then we'll have to teach you how to before the dance comes up," Hermione said while glowing with the thought of spending time alone with the object of her affections. "Thank you for doing that," Harry said hugging his best friend. Hermione got a bunch of butterflies in her stomach.

She also shot Ginny a look saying that she would get her turn as well. "I'll give you your first lesson tonight okay Harry?" "Okay sounds good Hermione. See you tonight." And with that Harry went back to the common room to get ready for going outside. "Seeing as Harry is going outside for a few hours to go participate in the annual snowball fight, would you like to go the library and get a book then curl up in the common room?" Ginny at first didn't know what to think of the offer.

_'This'll be a great time to cuddle with her and maybe get to kiss her. I'll take her up on the offer,'_ Ginny thought to herself before replying. "Yeah I would like that very much." Hermione beamed at Ginny and quickly kissed her on the cheek. The redhead blushed lightly at this gesture before being pulled blindly by her bookworm crush. After taking an hour to decide what to read, they had finally agreed on Empress of the World by Sara Ryan. It was a book that had an interesting cover and title. They arrived back at the common room in no time at all. They held hands all the way and felt at peace with each other. "Hermione, could we just stay here until the book is done and sleep together?" The brunette was a bit taken aback by this but was thrilled none the less. Nodding silently, she gave her approvel.


End file.
